Conventionally, an antivibration device is known. In the antivibration device, an axial inside member has an axial end portion fixed to a first bracket, a cylindrical outside member is disposed on an external peripheral side of the inside member and is fixed to a second bracket, and an antivibration base body including a rubber-like elastic body connects the inside member with the outside member. Among such antivibration devices, some has a structure in which a stopper is mounted to the antivibration device. With this structure, when a load is inputted from the first bracket or the second bracket, the stopper regulates an axial movement of the outer member relative to the inner member (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 describes that, between the first bracket, and the second bracket and outside member, the plate-like stopper including a rubber-like elastic body is disposed and that a plurality of ribs protruding respectively from the surface and rear surface of the stopper are disposed in an alternate manner on the surface and rear surface.